<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satisfied (Rewind) by justanoutlaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772681">Satisfied (Rewind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw'>justanoutlaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Bandit Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bandit Snow White, F/F, Heroes and Villains Universe (Once Upon a Time), Stabbing, sword fight, wedding crashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina spies on the wedding of her true love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satisfied (Rewind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Day 28 of Femslash Feburary: end/begin/rewind</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>Helpless</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>And I know she is</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Helpless</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>And her eyes are just</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Helpless</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>And I realize</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Three fundamental truths at the exact same time-Satisfied, Hamilton</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>The church bells ding, indicating the start of a new hour. Regina makes her way up the dirt path, folding her arms close to her chest. A large oak door stands before her, separating Regina from the woman she loves. Grasping the brass knob with one hand and holding onto the edge so it won’t squeak, she slowly open she door to the church.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a small crowd sitting amongst the pews, all in formal attire. At the end of the aisle stands her beloved Snow. Her hair is pulled up into a rat’s nest, flittered with white flowers. Snow always said that no one knew how to quite manage her hair until she met Regina. Her long white dress is sleeveless, with matching gloves that go up to her elbows. The skirt of the dress looks like it’s made of feathers from a dove. It’s the most hideous thing that Regina has ever seen and again she knows that it’s not her beloved’s choice.</p><p> </p><p>In the front row sits Leopold, a smug look on his face. To him, he’s won. His daughter will marry King George’s son and they will produce an heir to save both kingdoms. It doesn’t matter that his daughter has no wish to be a princess let alone a queen. It doesn’t matter that she doesn’t love James. He’s an arrogant prince, known for taking many a lover. His own father watches with his own air of smugness. They don’t care about their children’s happiness. Just the good of the kingdom. And maybe that’s how things are supposed to be with royalty, Regina supposes. The kingdom has to come first, you must honor and support them.</p><p> </p><p>But it comes at the expense of their children’s happiness and for that, they should at least show some care.</p><p> </p><p>Regina thinks of her own childhood. After her mother’s death and Henry’s refusal to remarry, they were disinherited. Together, they built a cottage near the lake, hunted and lived a happy life. As it turned out, neither of them needed what the castle could provide. Being poor wasn’t humbling or amazing by any stretch, but they were happy with their lives. They made friends; Henry even found love again. The father and daughter always helped others. The princess that stands 50 feet away from her is no exception.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind drifts to the day she met Snow White, not long after she ran away from the kingdom. Her long dark curls cascaded down her back, her deerskin suit hugging her chest tightly. Regina wore a similar suit, each holding a bow and arrow. Regina noticed her face from the missing posters, claiming that the princess had been kidnapped. Snow quickly explained that was not the case. She ran away to escape a loveless marriage, determined to prove that she could make it on her own. Regina accepted her immediately, worried her father would object to harboring someone that could put them in danger. To her surprise, Henry regarded her with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“She needs our help, mija,” he said, gently. “We leave no one behind.”<br/><br/></p><p>It was an experience for Snow to adapt to living amongst the elements, but she did so in stride. By her second month, she could take down a chimera, big enough to feed their tiny village. Even after many lessons from Regina, Henry and some of the other women, she learned that she was not much of a cook. Despite that, she cleaned amazingly and never left a speck of dirt anywhere in their cottage. She took to doing people’s laundry and caring for their children to make her own way in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Regina and Snow spent many nights discussing family, the kingdom, love and loss. Both girls had lost their mothers young and it had irrevocably changed them. They had also both loved once before. Regina with her Daniel, a local stable boy who showed her how to ride and took her for picnics in the hills. He sadly died in a carting accident just a month after proposing. Snow held her hand, hanging her head and showing great remorse for the loss. She shared her own story of being in love with James’ twin brother, David. It had been an arranged engagement, but they had managed to fall in love. Just days before their wedding, he was killed by a beast. Snow wasn’t ready to move on, but her father forced her to become engaged to David’s twin. As much as she tried, she could not love James and he didn’t her.</p><p> </p><p>Six months after Snow arrived at the cottage, Regina kissed her. A few weeks later, they made love for the first time. And not long after that, they were saying the words. It was the happiest they had felt since losing their fiancés.</p><p> </p><p>And then Leopold appeared.</p><p> </p><p>Snow held her own, she said she’d return to the kingdom if Regina and Henry could come with her. Leopold refused. After much negotiation they came to an agreement: He wouldn’t have Regina and Henry executed for betraying the kingdom for letting Snow stay with them. She would marry James, but she could pick the wedding venue. Everything else, would go through as planned. Snow would produce the heir to save both of their kingdoms.</p><p> </p><p>Regina fought, she pleaded, she begged. But it was no use. Snow was hauled from their cottage that very day and wasn’t allowed to say goodbye. She sent a letter to Regina, apologizing and thanking them both for all they had done for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will always love you, Regina. I had to do this to save you. There’s just no other way.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And that’s why Regina stands there, listening to the reverend go on about the sanctity of marriage, faithfulness and love. Something that James knew nothing about.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden gust of breeze falls through the door and a few shiver from their spots. Snow’s head turns as James begins his vows and their eyes connect. Her beloved adorably tilts her head, her emerald eyes filled to the brim with tears. Regina bites her lip, forcing a smile to go across her face.</p><p> </p><p>She can’t let her do this. She has to save her.</p><p> </p><p>Regina goes to take a step inside when a low, creepy voice fills her ear. “Don’t you dare.”</p><p> </p><p>She spins around and shudders at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin. She’s had the unfortunate experience to run into him enough throughout her life. He attempted to bait her into becoming the king’s new wife, but she outsmarted him at every turn. There were times she swore she saw him while Snow lived in the cottage, but he always moved so damn fast.</p><p> </p><p>Regina allows the door to slam behind her, taking a step forward. Her fingers graze the sword on her belt, eyes narrowing. “You work for the Kings now?”</p><p>A low, evil laugh escapes the imp’s lips. “I work for no one, dearie.” He takes a step forward. “But I need Snow White to marry Prince James?”</p><p>Regina tilts her head. “What for?”</p><p>“That’s my business, but I’m not going to let you ruin it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina quickly draws her sword to graze him. He magics one up into his own hand, a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll play fair.”</p><p> </p><p>She lunges forward, but he disappears again. She looks all over the forest, only for him to appear again. Their swords scrape against one another, Regina remembering the words of her father as he taught her to fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Never turn your back on your enemy, mija.”</p><p> </p><p>Not the easiest advice as he zaps himself around the entrance to the church like a game of cat and mouse. Just as Regina thinks she’s got it under control, he’s gone once more. After a particularly hard time trying to find him, she stumbles, her sword falling out of hand. That damn giggle rings out against the forest. Regina bends down to lift her weapon, only to feel a sharpness against her chin. She allows it to tip her up, holding her hands up.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” she whispers. “Just let me go.”</p><p>“Everyone has a destiny, Regina,” he whispers. “And this is mine.”</p><p> </p><p>The sword pierces through her stomach, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. Her leather glove falls over her stomach, dark crimson blood staining it. Her mind spins, head slowly starting to ache. Air deflates from her lungs as she strains to keep her eyes open. In between the whirling in her ears, she can hear those damn wedding bells ring once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina!”</p><p> </p><p>Snow’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hurried footsteps rush towards her and she feels a hand run through her hair. The calloused fingers of someone with a bow and arrow. She blinks a few times, focusing on Snow’s worried face.</p><p><br/>“Snow,” it’s all she can get out.</p><p>“What happened? What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina wants to say Snow is getting dirt on that hideous dress by kneeling in the mud. In the distance, she can hear James and the Kings clamoring about the wedding. She doesn’t care, she just keeps her eyes focused on Snow for as long as she can. Snow’s free hand links through Regina’s, her fingers rubbing over her knuckles. It’s getting harder to keep her eyes open and her senses slowly deplete. As she allows herself to succumb, she can hear Snow whispering her three favorite words.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>The darkness only takes over her for what feels like a few moments and when she returns, she’s looking back into Snow’s glorious eyes. The pain from her stab wound has subsided and only the dizziness remains.</p><p> </p><p>“What…” Snow’s tearstained face just looks down at her with a smile. “I…I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>